One last time
by Greentigergirl
Summary: Scott goes on a mission, were he get's terrible injured...


**_~One last time~_**

 ** _It all had seemed like a normal rescue. Everything was going well, as it seemed to be. The small eruptions of the ground weren't alarming the trained feelt leader of international rescue._**

He's concentration was occupied by the other man that needed his help to get out of rubbish of something that was once called his home. _'_ _A proud father'_ Scott thought listening quietly to the stories the that the man told him so gleeful in his current dire situation. Scott knew it was partly the shock speaking through his mouth, but it was a good thing to listen to him.

Something that the oldest Tracy brother missed to hear from his own, long lost father.

 _,, Scott! Get out of there, another earthquake is coming, but this one is twice as strong_ ", John's voice popped into Scott's ear. He immediately turned around, already able to feel the hard shudders under his feet.

Scott's mouth dropped nearly open, watching the father freeze in fear, covering his head. Growling out loud gave he the other man, a hard push into his back. Letting him stumble forward…

A sharp breath was taken. And Scott slumped down to the ground. Hitting it with the full force of his body, as the ceiling came crashing down to him.

He tried to move, but was surprised by the sudden stinging pain in his chest and back. Scott's fingers curled around the pipe that had pierced itself without any trouble through his body.

,, Scott ? are you okay ?", John's voice pulled Scott out of his breathless position. A shacking groan left his lips, as his lungs were trying to pump air inside.

,,I…", Scott breathed heavily ,, A pipe pierced th-through…my chest".

,, how deep did it go ?", John asked worriedly.

,, H'I believe it exits my back…", the oldest brother answered his voice breaking away, as he spoke.

John got quiet.

,,Johnny…You there ?", Scott could feel blood running over his hand. The sticky red substance was staring to cover his chest, and irritating his lung from the inside.

,, John", a loud aching cough interrupted the man, blood was exciting his mouth and dripping down to the ground.

,, Yes I am. I-I am sorry scotty", John apologized. ,, Just hold on there big brother".

,, you haven't called me like that in *cough* quite a while…", Scott mumbled his words barely coming out of his mouth. His vision was slowly fading, as he tried to stay awake.

Scott gasped, his started having trouble breathing, it was like someone was pressing against his chest, trying to press all the oxygen out of him.

,,Scott talk to me okay ?" silence ,, Scott ?".

A weak 'Yes' was released by he older one. ,, I-I am still here…"

,,John… could you please open a… a voice channel to tracy island …?", Scott felt how his live was being sucked out of him. He knew he was trying to keep going… but he needed to say something. Just in case everything was going wrong.

,,uh… yes of course", John opened a voice channel to the island as fast as he could. He was certain a stone just sank deep into his stomach pit. ,, voice channel is open".

,, Hey Scott!", Alans and Gordon's voices rang through the voice channel, creating a weak smile on Scott's voice. He could imagine their smiles on their faces. ,, what's up big brother ?", Virgil greeted ,, is everything going like plan or do you need me to take two an assist ?"

Scott took a shaky breath ,, I love all of you…" Scott eyelids closed like someone wash shutting them without Scott wanting them to be closed.

,, Everything will be okay" John's voice peached up. ,, Scott…?", John's eyebrows crinkle into a frown as he looked into the confused faces of his brothers.

The only thing Scott could hear was a soft mumbling that he could identify with John's voice… before it faded away. His last breath excited his body, as his hand dropped down to his lap.

Scott could see his mother and father, they were standing in front of him. Happily waved Jeff his hand ,, Hey Scotty, we were waiting for you boy.", he greeted stepping forward and pulling the man, that had become a child into his embrace. ,, Common hunny, we need to go to the bus stop and wait for your little brother to come from their school trip."

Scott nodded and took both of his parents hands into his, and walked with them. ,, We love you scooter."


End file.
